Enchaînement de Planètes en symbolique mineur
by ZRedPoppy
Summary: KuroFye. Première tentative de lemon, et sûrement la dernière. Vous gagnez un cookie si vous savez par qui je suis influencée pour ce drabble : D


**Titre :** Enchaînement de Planètes en symbolique mineur lalala. Je me venge sur mes titres si je veux.

**Auteur/Artiste :** ZRedPoppy

**Couple :** Kurogane/Fye

**Fandom :** tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE

**Rating :** R (enfin j'espère)

**Disclaimer :** La merveilleuse suite des planètes appartient au merveilleux monsieur Host. Les non moins merveilleux Kurogane et Fye à Clamp.

**Note :** Je savais bien que mes cours de musique me seraient utiles un jour ou l'autre X3 Et je tiens à préciser que cette fic m'a faite chier des bulles parce que le lemon, c'est défintivement pas mon truc et que j'en écrirais plus, là >(

* * *

Au matin, le bras de Kurogane entrave les épaules de Fye. Il dort encore. Fye le regarde dormir pendant un moment, avant de réussir à se rendormir.

Ils ne se réveillent pas très tard. En même temps. Kurogane se tourne, amène Fye contre lui, le serre, hume le parfum de ses cheveux. Fye ne dit rien, laisse courir ses mains jusqu'aux épaules de son amant, il caresse du bout des doigts d'anciennes blessures. Elles ont cicatrisé. Tout va bien. Il sourit contre l'épaule de Kurogane.

Comme tous les matins, leurs jambes forment un entrelac d'angles et de courbes sous les draps.  
Kurogane relâche son étreinte et se positionne au dessus du magicien, ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps malingre. Mars dominant Uranus.

Il se rappelle, dans un des mondes qu'ils ont visité, avoir entendu une mélodie, de la musique classique moderne, et Fye lui avait expliqué que de là où il venait aussi, chaque planète avait une symbolique différente. Il lui avait dit qu'il était comme Mars, symbole de la virilité, le guerrier, que cette planète était aussi connue sous le nom "d'étoile de la mort" et que sa couleur était le rouge. Kurogane lui avait demandé de lui dire ce que symbolisait Uranus. Pour commencer, lui avait-il dit, Uranus est bleue - comme tes yeux, avait pensé Kurogane- elle est la planète magicienne, la planète qui a fait douter de sa nature pendant des siècles, pour ne se révéler que très tard, bien plus puissante que la simple étoile pour laquelle on la prenait.

L'analogie, s'était dit Kurogane, est parfaite.

Avec des images de galaxies multicolores plein l'imaginaire, il se penche, et laisse un sillon brûlant le long du cou de Fye quand il l'embrasse. Un sillon de baisers enflamés, comme des étoiles filantes.

Leurs corps se mélangent de façon exquise, comme deux phrases musicales se répondant et se reflétant mutuellement. Doucement, la première, bleue et éthérée envoie un message secret à la seconde, rouge, qui lui répond avec toute la force dont elle est capable, d'une voix profonde et grave.

L'échange dure, et dans le noir, des notes naissent de leurs lèvres, brillantes, éclatantes. Des étoiles qui enflent jusqu'à former une nébuleuse polyphonique.

Contre les paupières closes de Kurogane, ce sont les planètes de sa symphonie qui dansent les une avec les autres, comme lui avec Fye.  
Car oui, ils dansent, sur un thème musical rêvé, et leurs deux corps ne font plus qu'un sous cette voûte céleste mouvante.  
Avec ces images d'étoiles, de nébuleuses et de galaxie, il a l'impression de flotter entre le rêve et la réalité. Mais quel est le rêve? Ces belles images? Ou le corps de Fye, soumis au sien, dans lequel il est plongé, plus beau encore que tout ce qu'il peut imaginer? Et, tandis qu'ils atteignent en même temps le point de non-retour Kurogane troque les étoiles oniriques qui constellent ses paupières contre le visage de son amant en ouvrant les yeux. Et ses étoiles lui semblent bien fades en comparaison du visage d'albâtre de Fye, qui le fixe de ses grands yeux bleus.  
Le rouge qui domine le bleu.

Doucement, Mars se décroche du Mobile et entraîne Uranus à sa suite.

* * *

VAINCU! J'AI VAINCU CETTE PUTAIN DE FIC! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

...Vous ne vous attendiez pas à un slash explicite j'espère : D

Donc oui, j'ai eu BEAUCOUP de mal à écrire ça juste parce que ... ben c'est citronné quoi. Alors bon, même si c'est imagé... ; Bref, c'est là, je suis contente, j'ai réussi à le pondre donc tout va bien.


End file.
